the_bridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Calaca
| season = 1 | number = 2 | image = The-Bridge-Wiki_Season1_Poster_01.jpg|250px | airdate = July 17, 2013 | writer = Elwood Reid | director = Sergio Mimica-Gezzan | previous = "Pilot" | next = "Rio" }} " " is the second episode of the first season of The Bridge. Synopsis Marco reluctantly brings Sonya to Mexico to police headquarters to look at additional evidence concerning the dead Mexican girl who was found with twenty-two other bodies, including the son of a drug lord. The captain arrives to greet Sonya. She abruptly starts asking him why his office didn't investigate the case of the murdered Mexican girl. She also reveals to him that she knows about the drug lord's dead son's missing file from the evidence box, which Marco told her about. The captain pulls Marco into the hallway and warns at him that his current case should not start to dig up details about the death of the drug lord's son. Sonya obsessively looks at the case files while at home, and then gets an urge to go out. She has casual sex with a stranger later that night, and then gets back to her case files. Charlotte discovers a tunnel below a cabin on her deceased husband's ranch. A lawyer visits her to tell her that her husband died with prior obligations due to financial problems. He leaves her a pot filled with money. After Charlotte discovers the money she brings it back to the lawyer. There is no sign of Eva Guerra, the girl Linder transported from Mexico to the US at the mobile home. Instead, he emerges from the trailer with two large trash bags including the girl's id and cell phone. He starts to burn the bags, but pulls out the cell phone when it starts to ring. First seen in the back of a truck with other immigrants, Maria stops one of her fellow travelers from killing the truck's driver once he demands they go the rest of the way to the US on foot. She leads the stranded group of immigrants into the desert, where they eventually stumble upon containers of water surrounding a skeleton statue. She is the only one in her band that does not drink the water. She manages to get to a road, and crawling with exhaustion beckons an approaching car for help. An unidentified man gets out the car and approaches her. After thinking he was going to die from a bomb in his car, Frye publishes a story about the message on the phone in his car. He gets another call from the perpetrator of the bridge double homicide. The caller gives Frye a series of numbers, which his associate identifies as GPS coordinates. They follow the GPS coordinates and discover nine dead Mexican bodies. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bridge_%282013_TV_series%29#Episodes Cast *Diane Kruger as Detective Sonya Cross *Demián Bichir as Detective Marco Ruiz *Annabeth Gish as Charlotte Millright *Thomas M. Wright as Steven Linder *Ted Levine as Lieutenant Hank Wade Video Memorable quotes Add a memorable quote now! Image Gallery References